


"Happy Birthday, Baby."

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, RPF - Chris Evans, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans lemons, chris evans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: You decide to treat your boyfriend to a little something special for his birthday.





	"Happy Birthday, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on Chris Evan's birthday. This does contain smut, please read if you are over the consenting age of 18. Enjoy!

It was all a surprise; flying your boyfriend out to see his family and prepare a large but delicious birthday meal. He had been very adamant about family from the beginning of your relationship. And though you hadn’t grown up with a large and caring family like he did, you respected his morals and ensured they were included in many of the great moments in his life. (Number) years later into the relationship and you had gotten used to the Evans family and considered yourself part of the family despite the lack of a diamond ring.

 

You hadn’t pestered him about it as you believed it’ll happen whenever he was ready for it to happen, along with the conversation about children. Chris had been vocal in interviews about his desire to be father, and you were happily ready to settle down and give him a family of his own to give Dodger a human brother or sister. But again, you didn’t pester him but continued to be the best girlfriend you possibly could.

 

The look of surprise on his face when his family jumped out to surprise him was priceless and you laughed along with his parents who greeted him, wishing their son a happy birthday. You gave him the space he needed to reconnect with his family and weaseled your way into the kitchen to bring out the bowls and plates of food for everyone.

 

The party was a hit and you were proud of yourself for being able to pull it off without spilling the beans or having a family member slip up and confess your plans. He had gotten many gifts from his family including some new shoes, watches, and other items he had been eyeing for a while, but you decided to save your gift for last.

 

When the two of you left his parent’s house, you made your way to the hotel you had reserved for the night as Chris had to be on a plane to return to the West Coast that morning. Opening the suit, you were happy to see Chris’s eyes widen to the extravagance of it all. “You really didn’t have to do all this for me, ya know?” You nodded, stating you wanted to celebrate his birthday the right way. Chris engulfed you in a hug, kissing the top of your head as a whispered ‘thank you’ breathed from his lips.

 

“You’re birthday isn’t done yet,” you reminded him, arching a seductive brow. He let out a playful growl, inquiring what his next surprise was. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” Taking him by the hand, you directed him toward the bedroom where you had laid out a thick line of red and white rose petals into the doorway. Various candles lined the corners the room and the lights were dimmed just enough where Chris was able to see a chair in the middle of the large room.

 

“What is this?” he questioned hesitantly, his eyes taking in the room.

 

“This is your birthday present from me,” you informed him, pulling him to the chair, gently pushing him down onto it. You then walked over to the stereo system, plugging in your phone, the song you picked was Kelly Rowland’s song Motivation; a song which you had learned a p [ rofessional sexy choreograph  ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FDDs1BP9p100&t=ZjBiM2RjZGZhMWQ5NTRhMzYzZmEyZTNhOTc5ZDI2NGUzOTY5YTRiNiwzNjU4ZjBhM2JlNWIwNGQ5MGQ0ZTJjOGFmZjEzMTZiYmI2YmVjY2Y4) to dance for your beloved. As soon as the song began playing, Chris knew exactly what your idea was for his birthday gift and happily sat back and watched your body roll, slide, and shake just for him. Little by little you made your way closer to him, crawling on your knees to place your hands on his.

 

You pulled yourself up, sitting on his lap so you could grind against his half grown member, teasing him just enough to feel it twitch.

Getting up from his lap, you moved behind him, placing your hands on his shoulders to give them a light rub before dragging your hands down his chiseled chest. Chris let out a breath of air, his eyes rolling at the feeling of your hands against his torso.

 

Moving back in front of him, you dropped to your knees, hands finding his belt. Chris happily helped you with its extraction and opening of his jeans where you pulled down the fabric, along with his boxers, allowing his fully grown member to bounce free. Your eyes darkening, you put a hand on Chris’s chest as your mouth lowered toward his cock, giving it one long stroke from the base, to the head. Chris let out a moan, his head falling back while his hand cupped the top of your head. A smile forming along your lips, you repeated your actions as your other hand moved to cup his balls, giving them a light squeeze and tug.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Chris moaned, causing your core to throb. You loved getting him off; hearing him moan his pleasure caused you to quickly become wet, soaking your red laced underwear.

 

Feeling him becoming impatient with your teasing, you took his full length into your mouth, stroking him with your tongue as you bobbed your head. Moaning as your were going, you knew he loved every bit of his present; it was evident from his moans and whispers for you to continue. Each sigh, every moan continued to feed your own ego and you could feel your thighs trembling for attention; but this was all about him - it was his day to celebrate.

 

“I’m close baby.” Placing your hand at the base of his dick, you began to lightly move your hand along with your mouth - up and down. “Fuck!” He let loose in your mouth and you happily milked every last drop, swallowing what you could. And like always, he was still hard, waiting on the chair for you to jump on. Looking up at you with his icy blue eyes, he beckoned for you to sit. “What are you waiting for?”

 

Without hesitation, you removed your pants and Chris immediately reached for you. Gripping tightly onto your ass cheeks, you lined yourself with his cock, and he roughly brought you down onto him. He filled you up perfectly, opening you up like you had never known. A moan escaped your throat just as Chris bit down onto your neck, knowing it was pleasurable for you. Holding onto the back of his neck, you moved into him, rocking into a plain of ecstasy. It didn’t take long for you to reach completion, and for Chris to fill you up once again.

 

After you both took a well needed shower and dressed for a night of movie marathons, you walked into the living room with a bowl of buttered popcorn, just the way he liked it. “Was today everything you wanted?” you asked him playfully, placing the bowl on the coffee table.

 

Chris rose to his feet. “Well I was actually hoping you could give me one more present.” Reaching into his pocket, Chris pulled out a little black box, opening it to reveal a  [ beautiful diamond engagement ring ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.weddingreportsnh.com%2Fexotic-wedding-rings%2Fwedding-rings-alternative-engagement-rings-beautiful-second-hand-exotic-wedding-rings%2F&t=ZWE0MmExZTE0ZTljY2FiYTI1ZTVhMzYwOTZhYTEyNTQ3YzdhNDEyMiwwMjFlYzI0ODM1MTVhNjBiMWQyZTAyMTRlOWYwNzJiMjJmN2U5OWVl) . He kneeled down on one knee, smiling up at you with an adorable grin. “Marry me?” You couldn’t verbally answer as your joyful tears hindered any form of speech, so you nodded, offering your hand for him to place the ring on.

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” you whispered, giving him a loving kiss.

  
  



End file.
